


Versatility

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Shinobi life, Unpleasant Realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: Even the most specialised of tools can be turned to more than one purpose.





	Versatility

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Ino-Shika-Chō team is known for being one of the strongest capture and interrogation units in the Five Nations. The reputation is well-earned; the combination of their specialised jutsu and generations of cooperation is a truly formidable one. Capture and interrogation is what they are known for, and for very good reason.

Few shinobi are foolish enough to limit themselves to one specialty.

* * *

The bridge is sturdy and well-made. It has stood for years against rain and wind and constant use.

The supports last seconds against the strength of an Akimichi.

An hour later, the bridge collapses under the weight of a nondescript carriage. Chōza watches his targets fall, and does not allow himself to feel anything.

* * *

A political rising star sleeps soundly. She is protected by high walls, and by a dozen men who would die for her without a second thought.

She has no defence against the shadows that take her life without a sound.

Without her leadership, a number of proposed trade agreements collapse. Shikaku is long gone by then, and he tells himself that it was necessary.

* * *

A warmongering leader whispers plans to his lover. He is powerful and untouchable, and all opposition will fall before him.

Minutes later, he puts his signature to a letter and throws himself from the tower window.

He starts screaming two metres from the ground. Inoichi leaves with more secrets than he was told, and sheds no tears.

* * *

Team Ten are young and full of hope. They dream of becoming stronger, of taking their place as a feared team of shinobi. They dream of surpassing their parents. Chōji grows stronger every day, and Shikamaru's talent is extraordinary, and Ino learns to use people as she was born to do.

Their fathers watch, and let them enjoy their childhood while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> On reflection, all of their clan jutsu are absolutely terrifying. Anyway, any feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
